Team Mandarin
by Roninarnia
Summary: Gene has really rotten luck when it comes to his teammates. Read and Review. This is a Multi-crossover by the way
1. GIR and Gene 'Fight' Iron Man

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

* * *

Gene was having a decidedly bad day for three reasons:

1. Iron man was attacking him along with his bestest buddy's.

2. His team was borderline useless.

3. A tiny green dog/robot was clutching to his head and screaming "WHEEEEE!"

Gene dodged a laser and snapped "GIR get off my head and go someplace safe...er."

Gir cheerily replied in his tinny voice "Say please!"

"PLEASE you dimwitted creation of science!"

"Tell me the password!"

Gene could feel a vein in his head throbbing. No wonder Zim and Dib acted the way they did.

He shot a laser at War Machine knocking him off course and earning a "NOOOO!" From Stark and Pepper.

Gene dodged a shot from Rescue and said "Gir...GET OFF MY HEAD!"

The annoying robot chirped "Wrong password!"

At this point in the conversation Iron man took a shot at Gene's head

Of course he ducked. And of COURSE Gir got knocked off!

The Robot tumbled through the air screaming "I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"Hold on Gir I'm coming! Dipper where the heck is Dib and Zim?!"

Dipper's voice came in over the blackberry "Uhhh...Welll...I think they stopped for waffles."

Gene screamed "WHAT?!" He caught GIR just before he hit the ground and continued to shout "I SENT FOR HELP NEARLY 60 MINUTES AGO!"

Dipper said "I know okay? I'll call Dib."

* * *

**Dib POV**

I picked up my cellphone "Hello this is Dib paranormal investigator and member of Team Mandarin how may I help you?"

A familiar voice said "Dib? Do you seriously tell people you work for a former crime boss?"

I replied "Oh hey Dipper. Whats up?"

"Hmmm...Lemme see...GENE IS BEING ATTACKED AND SENT FOR HELP ABOUT AN HOUR AGO!"

I winced "Oh yeah. I must have forgotten."

There was a deadly silence then "You are incredible."

I smiled "Why thank you!"

I heard a dial tone.

He hung up on ME.

I turn to Zim who was enjoying his waffle "Hey Zim?"

"Yeeees?"

"we still need to help Gene."

Zim looked thoughtful "Gene? Oh yes our friend. Lets go!"

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	2. Wake up call

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

**Yes I am pairing Gene with Rapunzel from Tangled.  
**

**I think its cute.  
**

* * *

Gene was laying in bed the day after the fight.

He was sore and desperately wanted to be left alone.

No such luck.

A tiny Robot with blue eyes jumped on him "RISE AND SHINY!"

"AUGHHH!" Gene's arms flew around and he sat up "GIR! Go away!"

The Robot giggled "I'm gonna be sick!" and promptly VOMITED on him.

Gene's eyes flashed murder "I'm going to KILLLL YOU!"

Gir ran away as the boy chased him "COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"

The Teen grabbed the Robot right before he could reach the door "NOW YOU DIE!"

Gir cheered "YAY! I'M DOOMED!"

A new voice coughed "Ahem."

Gene turned and saw Rapunzel "Uhhh..."

He hid GIR beind his back "Hi Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow "Hi. Put GIR down Gene."

Gene stared "But he VOMITED on me!"

"Gene..."

The Mongolian boy sighed deeply "Alright." He put GIR on the ground "Run along you little monster."

GIR raced away toward Gaz's room "Yay!"

Rapunzel smiled brightly "Well while GIR is waking the rest of the Hee haw gang lets get some breakfast!"

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	3. Sickday

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

* * *

Gene hates being sick mainly because everybody suddenly feels the need to be around him 24/7.

Dib and Dipper bring their Paranormal stuff into his room and either A) quiz him on his alien roots or B) just ramble on to each other about universal molting and gnomes.

Mabel reads him inane books about sparkly vampires of all things.

Gaz just sits there and growls at him whenever he so much as reaches for the rings.

GIR sings the doom song over and over and over until Gene gets better or throws a wrench at him.

And Rapunzel feeds him soup and fusses over him.

Its kinda nice actually.

It'd be much nicer if GIR stopped singing the doom song and if Mabel would not read him those stupid books...

But then they wouldn't be happy.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	4. Valentines Day Chapter

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

**Thank you xXSimplySunshineXx for reviewing!  
**

**Happy Valentines Day Everybody!  
**

* * *

The sun fell on Gene's face waking him up. He sat up and looked out the window. The birds were singing on the ground and the hotdog salesman had decided to work another street. Gene smiled "What a peaceful morning."

Then Gir jumped out from under the bed onto him and KISSED him!

Gene sputtered and wiped his mouth off "Wah..? GIR?! WHAT THE HECK?!

Gir just grinned "Happeh Valentines Day!" The robot then kissed Gene again and ran off giggling.

Gene grumbled darkly as he got up and dressed himself "Stupid Robot..."

The Chinese boy made his way to the main room and sat next to Rapunzel "Morning."

Rapunzel nodded and chirped "Good morning! Hey I got you a present!" She handed him a tiny red box "Open it!"

Gene opened it and looked in "Its emp..."

Rapunzel hugged him in the middle of his sentence "Happy Valentines day!"

He stiffened "What are you doing?"

"Um...I'm hugging you. The empty box held a hug and a kiss."

Gene replied "But you didn't kiss me."

Rapunzel pecked him on the cheek "There you go!"

Gene hugged her back "Thanks." He kissed her on the top of her head "Happy Valentines Day."

Suddenly they where aware of eyes staring at them.

Zim, Gaz, Dib, Mabel, Dipper, and Gir where standing there.

Gaz was the first to speak "Finally." she grunted as she went back to playing her game.

Mabel squealed and ran over to hug Rapunzel "I told you it would work!"

Gene gave out a shout as Gir lept on his head screaming "CAN I BE YOUR BEST MAHN?!"

"Gir! Get off!"

Zim turned to Dib "The great ZIM would like to know what that was about?"

Dib said "Its called affection Zim. Humans do it when they like each other."

The Alien looked thoughtful and then kissed Dib on the cheek.

"EWWWW!" Dib rubbed at his face "ZIM!"

Dipper started laughing "You asked for that Dib!" He stopped and looked weirded out "Wait a minute...You have a crush on Dib?"

"Sometimes I would like to crush the Dib-pig." Zim replied.

Dipper facepalmed "Okay...Let me explain what I mean when I say crush..."

* * *

**Read and Review. Poor Dib... but he did kinda walk into that one.  
**


	5. Disney movie night! (And discussion)

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

* * *

Rapunzel shrieked "Animated Disney movie night! And a discussion on the film fterwards!"

There was cheers from Gaz, Gir and Mabel and groans from Gene, Dipper, Dib, and Zim.

Gene sighed "Do we HAVE to do this?"

Gir sat on Gene's head "Be happy Emo man!"

The Chinese boy tried to glare at Gir "NO."

Rapunzel smiled "Yes yes we do. Now which movie should we watch first?"

Mabel waved her hand excitedly 'Oh oh! How about 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

Gaz added "Or Pinocchio? I like it when Lampwick turns into a donkey."

Mabel looked disturbed "You like that part?"

"Yeah I do. Its funny." Gaz giggled as dying noises came from her game.

There was a brief silence. Then Gir waved his arms around "Ohhhh! Lets watch Winne da Pooh!"

Zim said "The Mighty ZIM suggests that we watch 'The Black Cauldron' and not the POOH."

Dipper raised his hand 'I'm with Zim on this one."

Rapunzel thought for a moment and said "Lets let Gene pick tonight. Then next week we'll watch Zim's film.'

Gir cheered "YAH! PICK EMO MAN!"

Gene muttered something about 'Stupid robots' and sighed "Lets watch...Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

At the end Gaz looked disturbed "So...its acceptable to dance with a strange man in the middle of the woods?"

Dipper said "He could have been a serial killer!"

Dib added "He had a SWORD with him for crying out loud!"

"Well I think it was romantic." Mabel said as she crossed her arms.

The two paranormal detectives stared at the bubbly girl"Good for you." Dib finally replied

Rapunzel sighed "And why didn't they bless Aurora with the gift of brains? Or the gift of political savvy?"

Gene shrugged "Maybe that's what Merriweather was supposed to do."

Gir smiled "I like the crow!" He hugged Gene's head "It reminds me of Emo Mahn!"

"Thank you Gir. I'm glad you think I'm an evil crow."

"Your Welcome!"

* * *

**Read and Review. As you can see I've always had a problem with Sleeping Beauty.  
**


	6. Breaking the forth wall and Fanfiction 1

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

**This will be a series.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Dipper called out.

Gene, Zim, Dib, Gaz, Mabel, and Rapunzel walked into Dipper's office.

Dipper grinned "I found this cool site called 'fanfiction'!"'

Gaz said "Bless you."

"What? No I didn't sneeze! Its a website with stories about US."

They all stared at Dipper.

This seemed to cause Dipper to talk more "Apparently Mabel and are I from a show called 'Gravity Falls', Zim, Dib, Gir, and Gaz are from Invader Zim, Rapunzel is from a movie called 'Tangled' and Gene is from Iron Man: Armored Adventures."

Gene spoke first "You mean... People know who we are?"

"Yep! Hey I found some about you...Hmmm...I wonder what 'Slash' is..."

The group walked over.

"Only one way to find out." Gene sighed

* * *

_Later_

Gene stared at the laptop "I kissed Stark?"

Dipper said "Wow Gene I never knew you where 'That way'."

Gene snapped "I'm not!"

Mabel looked scarred "Ewwww..."

Zim grinned proudly "At least ZIM does not have this 'Slash' written about me."

Gene grabbed the laptop "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about THAT.

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	7. Breaking the forth wall and Fanfiction 2

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

**A brief break in the mini-series as I research fanfiction. **

* * *

Gene felt someone crawl up on him "Go away Gir."

"Um...Its not Gir. Its Dipper."

Gene opened one eye and glared "Get off."

"I would but...There's this girl at the door. She says her name is Mary Sue."

* * *

Gene sighed deeply as he observed the girl.

She had blond hair, Hot pink eyes, an hourglass figure, and wore a fashionable dress with high heels.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

The girl smiled sweetly "Hi! My name is Lady Mary Sue and I am madly in love with you. I have power over all elements and can shift into any mythological animal I desire! You obviously should ditch Rapunzel and be with me because I am perfect!"

Gene stared "Uhhh...Ummm...How interesting! Please come back in...3000 years! Bye!"

He slammed the door in her face "Dipper if you ever see her again get Zim to SHOOT her!"

* * *

**Read and Review. I may write another chapter about Mary Sue.  
**


	8. Pop Tarts

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

**A brief break in the mini-series as I research fanfiction. **

**I got this idea after watching multiple episodes where Gene had these long drawn out conversations with himself.**

* * *

Rapunzel woke around midnight to hear the sound of crashing in the kitchen.

She got up as the old fear of men with pointy teeth returned.

Rapunzel grabbed her frying pan and snuck out to the kitchen.

She could hear muttering "You Stupid pot of soup...Now I've gotta clean it up!"

The blond girl raised an eyebrow. It sounded like...Gene?

She peeked in and saw the Chinese boy going around with a mop "There's no cookie dough left...I wonder if there are pop tarts?"

Gene grinned slightly "I wonder if we have blueberry? Mmmm, Blueberry pop tarts."

Rapunzel suppressed a giggle.

He finished up "Done. Now for Pop Tarts!"

Gene hummed the Mission Impossible theme song as he searched for the pop tarts "YES! Jackpot!"

He hummed as he chewed on a pop tart and turned around to see Rapunzel grinning at him.

Gene swallowed "Uhhh...How much of that did you see?"

Rapunzel pretended to consider "Hmmm...All of it?"

Gene pleaded "PLEASE don't tell everyone!"

"Don't worry I won't. Now eat your Pop Tart and go to bed."

"I am the MANDARIN!"

Rapunzel asked "And that's important because..?"

Gene grumbled "Fine" He walked to his room and said to himself "That was embarrassing..."

As soon as he got to his room a robot jumped on him "HIYA CRAZY MAAHN!"

"GIR! GET OFF ME!"

* * *

**Read and Review. Gene spends an awful lot of time talking to himself doesn't he?  
**


	9. Meeting the crew

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

**A brief break in the mini-series as I research fanfiction. **

**This is a bit more serious then usual**

* * *

There was once a time when Gene thought he didn't need a team.

He could do it all on his own. No help. No attachments.

Until he faced something known as 'reality'.

In reality he was a lonely former crime lord that nobody gave a crap about.

Until he met his friends.

* * *

Gene had accidentally found Rapunzel and for Rapunzel it was a lucky accident.

Rapunzel was a mutant that was being experimented on by Mother Gothel. She worked for HYDRA and was trying to invent a potion that would cause people to live forever.

However Gene stumbled into her lab while teleporting and discovered Rapunzel locked in a glass cage. He felt pity for her and freed her from Mother Gothel.

But then there was the problem of where Rapunzel would go. Her parents had been murdered by HYDRA and her boyfriend wanted nothing to do with a mutant that had healing hair.

So Gene invited her to help him where she could and Rapunzel accepted.

* * *

The next two people where Dipper and Mabel. The story behind their meeting is long and complicated but we'll sum it up: Gene and Rapunzel flew to Gravity Falls to escape Zhang. Dipper and Mabel saw them and thought Gene was The Horned King and had kidnapped a princess from the fairy world (Okay so MABEL thought that. Dipper thought Gene was some kind of Alien).

So they went to investigate but found that Gene and Rapunzel where ordinary people and hiding from a basket case.

The Twins offered to hide them but it didn't work out so hot.

Their Parents had given them to their Grunkle Stan who was killed by Zhang.

Gene blamed himself for their Uncle's death and took the two children with him.

This resulted in Gene getting a tech head who could keep an eye on his fights for him and getting a girl who could bedazzle her face.

* * *

Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Gir all have one thing in common.

All four where on the run from SHIELD due to Zim, Gir, and Dib's involvement in a scale four alien invasion. Gaz went along only because SHIELD wanted to lock her in a cage and study her.

Gene met them quite by accident while fighting SHIELD and The Iron Brigade.

Apparently they had been after Gene but Zim, Dib, Gaz, and GIR ran into them causing chaos.

This resulted in a spectacular battle involving Gene, a nutty robot, an evil girl child, a frighteningly obsessive boy, and a green alien kid.

After they had escaped to Gene's hideout they struck a deal. They teamed up with Gene and Gene would try and prove their innocence.

So far no luck.

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	10. Breaking the forth wall and Fanfiction 3

**Iron man belongs to its Owners and the other characters belong to theirs.  
**

**Mini series ending!**

**Please don't be offended by this chapter. Its supposed to be funny and I do enjoy stories where Gene is evil or Gaz dates Zim.  
**

* * *

After spending days reading Fanfiction the Team came to an agreement.

They would make an account and then write letters to the authors.

Gene wrote his first

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,  
_

_Why am I either_

_A) An evil murderer_

_or_

_B) Gay?_

_I am NOT gay for Stark. At all. Now I need to wash my hands after writing that...  
_

_I also would never kill Pepper. Rhodes maybe. Stark maybe. Pepper? NO._

_Okay maybe that doesn't make me seem less like a murderer..._

_I think I'll let Zim Write now._

_From_

_Gene Khan AKA The Mandarin.  
_

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

_CURSE YOOOOU! _

_Curse you for pairing me with the Dib-Stink!_

_Curse you for Pairing me with Gaz! She is SCARY! AND EVIL!_

_CURSE YOOOU ALLLL!_

_Love,_

_Zim._

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

_I do not love my brother/sister. I will NEVER date him/her._

_Though I (Dipper) Do appreciate the Dipper/Wendy Fics._

_(Mabel here!) But he did NOT like the Robbie/Dipper fics! I liked seeing him turn green though..._

_Hugs and Kissses! (Ummm...Bye?)_

_Dipper and Mabel._

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

_My head is NOT big! Why does everyone keep saying that?_

_Anyway, I don't mind the Tak/Dib fics but PLEASE don't pair me with Gaz! She's my sister for cryin out loud!_

_And though I am friends with Zim...I would never date him. Zim's crazy and green and he's annoying._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Dib Membrane._

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

_You will regret pairing me with my brother and Zim._

_You will REALLY regret pairing me with Tak._

_When I am through with you all...YOU WILL ALL HAVE NIGHTMARES EVEN WHEN AWAKE!_

_See you SOON,_

_Gaz M._

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

_Who's Hiccup?_

_And Jack Frost?_

_Why am I paired with Mother Gothel of all people?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Rapunzel Corona._

* * *

**Read and Review. I have been reading weird fanfiction. I did it for you readers.  
**


	11. Hey I just met you

**All shows and movies belong to their owners. My OC's belong to me. Sorry this has been so long. Life has been insane lately.  
**

* * *

Dipper called Rapunzel, Mabel, Dib, and GIR over "I found this really catchy song!

Gir grinned "I wanna play with it first!"

Dipper stared "Uhhh...Anyway its called 'Call me maybe'!"

Rapunzel asked "Wait aren't you supposed to be listening to the police scanner?"

"I got bored. BEHOLD!" He clicked play.

_"threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_At first sight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?"_

At this point in the song two things happened:

1. There where two enraged yells.

And

2. The speaker system exploded.

The girls and Gir screamed. Dib and Dipper stood in front Rapunzel, Mabel, and Gir with their blasters drawn.

They would have fired except they noticed who blew up the speakers.

Gene and Zim.

Gene yelled "WILL YOU CALL ME NOW?!" He glared at Dipper "YOU!"

Dipper flinched.

"Get back to work!"

Dipper saluted and quickly went back to listening to the police scanner as Dib picked up the remains of the dead speaker.

Meanwhile Zim was breathing heavily "That song is STUUUUPID!" He stalked off "Zim will go find Hannah Montana DVDs to blast!"

Mabel ran after him "Stay out of my room Zim!"

Rapunzel stared at Gene "I had no idea you hated that song so much."

Gene smiled sweetly "Well now you do." He stalked out of the room as Gir followed him.

Gir yelled "YOU SHOT MAH BROTHER CRAZEH MAHN!"

"You'll join him in a minute."

* * *

**Read and Review. I hate that song SO MUCH.  
**


End file.
